


Peter's field trip to Stark Tower

by Warlock_Writer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bully Flash Thompson, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Writer/pseuds/Warlock_Writer
Summary: Peter goes on a field trip to Stark Tower with his class, including his bully Flash Thompson. Tony doesn't know about the bullying Peter faces because of Flash. What could possibly go wrong on this trip?Ignoring Infinity War and Endgame (I don't know them).





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in denial about Endgame, so I thought I'd write a field trip fic. 
> 
> From Peter's POV.

'Before you leave, I have an announcement to make' said Mr Harrington, silencing the class.

'We have kindly been invited by Tony Stark himself to take a tour of Stark Tower on Monday' 

The class erupted into cheers and noise, but I couldn't feel the same excitement- instead I felt dread. Oh how I wished the ground could have swolled me there and then. I know Tony and the rest of the Avengers willl go out of their way to embarass me, and Flash, how will I deal with Flash? He already doesn't believe the internship, and Tony and the Avengers don't know about the bullying- can someone kill me now?!?! 

Ned looked ready to burst (even though he's already been several times). 'This is amazing' Ned exclaimed as we packed our things away. 'Do you think Tony will be there, or Thor, or Captain America?' He questioned.

I rolled my eyes- 'Ned you've met them before'- I stated.

'I know but it's the Avengers man' replied Ned as we walked out the classroom.

'Hey Penis how does it feel to know all of your lies are gonna be exposed and you're gonna humilated infront of The Tony Stark' Flash called from behind Ned and I.  
'Back off Flash, he really does have an internship'. Ned said, trying to defend me.

'Whatever fatso, who asked you anyway?'

'I'm not lying Flash, anyway, I guess we'll find out on Monday, then we'll see who's going to get humilated.' I replied back, annoyance clear in my voice. Seriously, can't I go one day without Flash bullying me? As soon as I replied, I regretted it, knowing Flash would do or say something. Shit. 

'What's that Parker, finally standing up for yourself' Flash remarked stepping closer to me, a threatening look casting over his face. I began to walk towards the exit, not wanting to argue with Flash, or for him to hurt me again. It would be too difficult to hide then I'd have to explain to dad- I mean Tony- how I got the bruise.

'Walk away- coward- I guess you don't want to be humiliated twice'- Flash shouted from behind me as I walked away.

As soon as I stepped outside I noticed Happy's car, I quickly said bye to Ned before he could say anything about the encounted we just had with Flash, I want to try and forget about it so I can enjoy the weekend (well, try and enjoy the weekend knowing what's happening on Monday).

'Hey kid, how was your day?' Happy asked as I entered the car.

'Good' I replied and launched into a detailed expalnation about my day. My relationship with Happy has improved greatly since moving into the Tower and I think he actually listens to my long rambles now. 

Despite my long rambles to Happy, I can't help but notice the anxiety gnawing at me. What will happen on the trip? Will Flash tourment me? Will Tony and the Avengers find out about the bullying? Does Tony know about the trip? Will he embarass me? A thousand questions swim through my mind and I cannot seem to ignore them. 

As I enter the Tower my mind is still racing. I try to calm myself but it doesn't work. FRIDAY takes me up to the lab straight away. 

'Hey kiddo, ready to work on your suit- I've thought of a lot of new ideas on how to improve it' greets Tony.

'H-hey T-ony that sounds great' I said the hesitation in my voice clear even though I tried to hide it'

Tony runs his ideas by me about, more effective web shooters and other new features but I only half-listen, my mind still worried about the trip. As Tony finishes he looks at me with concern in his eyes. 'You okay kid, you're usually far louder and way more talkative, especially when it comes to your suits'. 

'I'm fine, it's just- it doesn't matter, I'm just being stupid.' I reply, not wanting to bother Tony.

'Kid, if somethings worrying you it's not supid, tell me what wrong and I can try to help you' Tony says guiding me the the couch in the lab.

'I- you probably already know- have a field trip to the Tower on Monday and I'm worried about what my class is gonna say and about you and the rest of the Avengers- you know- embarassing me'. I confess, missing out about Flash and the bullying. 

'If it's worrying you that much I'll try to stay out the way and keep the other Avengers training or busy all day, that okay kid? But I'm not promising anything, you know what Clint's like.' 

'Thanks Tony' I say, smiling for the first time since arriving, I'm so glad he's so supportive.

'Are you sure that's all that's bothering you, there's nothing else I need to know?'

I hesitate for a second before reassuring that there is nothing else wrong. I don't want to worry Tony with my problem with Flash. I mean I'm Spider-Man I should be able to handle a bully. I don't want Tony to see me as weak or think that I can't handle Flash, when I can.

'Okay kiddo. How about we watch movies and order pizza and work on the suit tomorrow? How's that sound?'

'Sounds great Tony as long as we watch Star Wars'- I say finally relaxed.

'Okay kid, you set up the movie while I order food'

We watch Star Wars until both of us end up falling asleep on the couch. 

The weekend flies by, building new tech for my suit, helping Tony with his nano-tech and finishing Star Wars. I feel more at ease about the trip. Maybe the trip won't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the field trip, Flash is a dick, Peter Parker deserves the world, and I love MJ with my whole heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Monday rolled around quickly and all my reassurance about the trip were gone. I woke up feeling nothing but anxiety and dread. I just know Flash will do or say something and Tony will find out about him. And what if Tony can't keep the Avengers away, and embarrass me in front of everyone, or worse, they accidently say about Spidey. I mean, I love the Avengers, they're my family, but if my class find out about how close I am with them I will never stop being asked about them. For a group of superheroes, some of them are terrible at keeping secrets (mainly Thor) which is why I'm so worried about my Spidey secret. I sigh, getting out of bed, entering the kitchen to have breakfast before getting ready.

I get to school and go line up with the rest of my class who are already there. Ned's already waiting and calls me over to stand with him.

'Hey dude, you ready for today' he asked.

'As I'll ever be, I mean Tony said he'll try to keep the Avengers away, so it's just Flash I have to worry about'.

Just at that moment Flash arrived.

'I'm surprised you turned up today Penis, didn't think you'd show your face. So are you ready to be humiliated and proven to be the liar and attention seeker you are?' taunted Flash (seriously can he not take a break, just for one day?).

'I'm really not lying Flash' I replied, inwardly begging him to leave me alone and go over to his friends.

'Sure, whatever you say Penis. Anyway, can't wait to see you die of embarrassment when Tony Stark find out about your lies'. 

'Hey Eugene, if Peter wanted to die he'd just jump from your ego to your IQ. Now back off and leave him alone' retorted MJ. Thank God she's here, my literal saviour. (Seriously though, MJ is a queen). 

Flash scoffed but went over to his friends, leaving me MJ and Ned.  
'Thanks for that MJ'

'No problem loser'

The bus ride to the Tower was uneventful, just the odd look from Flash. I knew he was talking about me but I just tried to ignore him, not caring about whatever vile lies he was saying. Ned asked hundreds more questions, whilst MJ sketched in her 'crisis notebook'.

When we arrived and piled out of the coach and Mr Harrington pulled me aside.

'Peter, I know you have been through a lot, but that does not give you the excuse to spread these rumours about an internship with Tony Stark. I've let it slide so far but it's gone too far, come clean now about this ridiculous lie to save future humiliation later on today if it were to be bought up by another student.' Mr Harrington reprimanded.

Tears threatened to fall, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Mr Harrington, my teacher, someone I respected did not believe me. I wish I could say it didn't hurt to hear him say this but it did. I replied that I was not lying but I could tell he did not believe me and I went back to join Ned.

'Dude, what was that about?' Ned asked, clearly worried, seeing the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. 

'He d-doesn't believe me, a-about the internship, he told me to tell the truth that it wasn't real so I don't humiliate myself today'. I said, desperately trying not to cry. I couldn't believe what I had just heard from my teacher. 

'Dude that's rough. I'm so sorry' Ned said, putting his arm around me in support and comfort. I'm so glad have Ned, no matter what happens he will always be there to support me and believe me. (Ned is the best friend everyone deserves). 

We entered the building and everyone was stunned into silence by it, clearly amazed by the structure and design. I mean it is Stark Tower. We were greeted by Mia, our tour guide who begun to hand out the badges, I already had mine so did not get one.

Mia cleared her throat- 'so before we start, does anyone have any questions'.  
Flash's hand shot straight up.

'Yes young man' she asked, pointing to Flash.

'Do you know of any high school interns who work here? Flash questioned looking over at me.

'Not that I'm aware of, all interns are college level- it's the SI policy, so if you're thinking of applying, don't bother just yet. I hope that answers your question.' Said Mia, slightly confused by the question.  
'Oh it does'- replied Flash, a victorious grin spreading across his face.

'Okay let's begin the tour'. 

'I knew you were lying Penis, nothing but a pathetic orphan who thinks that being one means it's okay to lie. As if someone like Tony Stark would ever be interested in a no-body like you' Flash huffed, a victorious look on his face.

I felt like crying, no-one believed me, I could hear the voices of the few that did believe me turn against me and call me a liar. Flash's words stung and hung in my mind like a poison. The day could not turn out okay. I was kidding myself for ever having any thoughts that the trip would be fine. With a heavy sigh I join Ned and start the tour, wishing for the day to end.

 

In his lab Tony is busy tinkering away as usual when he gets an alert from FRIDAY.

'Boss, I have some security footage you need to see' FRIDAY informs Tony.

'Okay Fri, play the footage' Tony says, putting down his work.

The footage from the lobby plays, showing the interaction between Flash and Peter. Tony fills with anger and hatred for the boy who dares to insuly his kid. Flash would not get away with this, no-one hurts his kid and then gets away with it. 

So, Tony come up with a plan, at the end of the tour, suprise the group with a Q&A with him and the rest of the Avengers, therefore giving him the perfect opportunity to confront Flash and make sure he doesn't dare speak to Peter again, let alone look in his general direction. He was going to make sure Peter never had any bother from this kid or anyone else again. 

He sends the footage to the rest of the Avengers and Tony tells them of the plan. Flash was going to regret ever saying anything to Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


	3. Chapter Three

Thankfully, the rest of the day goes by uneventful but slowly. I gets the odd disappointed look from my teacher and classmates, and vicious stares from Flash. How the hell am I going to cope with school tomorrow, when Flash can basically do anything? I mean, who's going to stop him, I have no-one other than Ned and MJ who defend me know? The teacher don't care. 

'Okay guys I hope you've enjoyed the tour. Now I have a very special surprise for you! Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers are in one of the conference rooms ready for a surprise Q&A session.'

Mia lead the way to the conference room as the group buzzed with excitement and anticipation. As we entered the room everyone sat down and quickly the Avengers entered and stood in front of the table we were all sat down at.

'So I hope you all enjoyed your tour around the Tower. Feel free to ask any question to any of us,' said Tony. He glanced over to me and I knew by the look on his face he had something planned. I knew he was going to do something, but I had no idea what. 

He spoke some more, putting on his best paparazzi smile. I zoned out of what he was saying until I saw the look he gave Flash. He knew. FRIDAY, the snitch, must have sent the footage of Flash and I to Tony. I'm so screwed. He knows now about Flash. What am I going to do?

Once Tony had stopped talking the Q&A finally begun. The first few questions were the usual the Avengers got, like best fight, what's it like to be a superhero, all the usual stuff they always get asked. Then the inevitable happened and Flash had to put his hand up, and of course Tony would pick him. 

'Mr Stark, are you aware that a student in this class has been spreading rumours, false rumours, about being an intern here?' Flash sneered, looking directly at me.

'Oh do you mean Peter Parker, my personal intern, the person who I see as being a son to me? Well, sorry to disappoint it is true, he is an intern here and he is one of the most valued members of the whole company. His genius even parallels my own at this age, so imagine what he's going to be able to do in a few years time. Peter is one of the best people I've ever met, he's kind, caring, generous and all-round amazing. He's not some nobody I took pity on as you seem to think. He means more to me then anything else. Peter is not only my son but is part of the whole Avengers family. So if I ever catch you saying anything disrespectful to my son again you will have me and the rest of the Avengers on your back, and trust me, you do NOT want that' Tony growled, his anger towards Flash clear. A look of pure hatred on his face. Tony was fiercely protective of Peter and would let no-one hurt his son. 

Flash was frozen on the spot, clearly in fear at the situation he was in. He went impossibly pale and looked as it he could throw up at any moment. 

As Tony gave his speech the rest of the Avengers took on a more threatening stance, glaring at Flash, some even taking out their weapons. They looked murderous. Peter was a part of their family and no-one would ever be allowed to hurt him. In that moment I was, after getting over the initial shock of the situation, so glad I had the Avengers as my family. Yes they were dysfunctional, but they were the best family I could have wished for. 

Flash simply nodded, not knowing what to say or what to do. The rest of the room were stunned into silence, not knowing how to react to the revelation of Tony Stark, THE Tony Stark, calling Peter Parker, the nerdiest kid in Queens, his son. To say Peter's class were shocked would be an understatement (other than MJ and Ned). Their teacher was one of the most shocked and also ashamed. Ashamed of himself for have ever doubted Peter and of calling him a liar. He would have to apologise to Peter in school tomorrow.

After an intense few moments of silence while everyone took in what had just happened, Tony finally spoke.

'Right well than concludes the tour. Hope you all had fun but Mia will escort you all out. Oh teacher, whatever your name is, I'll be keeping Pete if that's okay. There's no point in him going back to school for him to then come back here.' Tony said, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me out of the room before Mr Harrington could say ,' asked Tony clearly worried about me.

Tony lead me to the living room and we both sat down on the sofa. The rest of the Avengers went to go and train, wanting to give us time and space to talk. 

'Kid, why didn't you tell me about that Flash kid bullying you? I could have helped. I had to deal with a fair share of bullies myself you know, when I was in school.' Asked Tony clearly worried about me.

'I didn't want to burden you with my problems or for you to think less of me. I'm mean I'm Spider-Man and I'm being bullied at school. I guess I didn't want you to think I was weak'. I confess, not looking Tony in the eyes.

'Kid, you could never be a burden to me. I love you okay and anything that's going on or bothering you, I want to know, okay. And I don't think your weak at all, far from it. You are so strong Peter. You are one of the strongest people I've met. You have been through so much and you are stronger for it. Weak is something you have never and will never be I'm proud of you.'

'Did you really mean what you said back there? About being like a son to you?' Asked Peter hesitantly.

'I meant every word of it Pete. Every word. You are like a son to me and I would do anything for you. I mean, anything. I love you kiddo.' Replied Tony, smiling softly at his son. 

'Thanks dad. I love you too,' I say, giving my dad a hug.

I was so worried about how Tony would react to Flash and was so worried about what Flash would do today. But I didn't need to, I had my dad and the Avengers (my family) looking out for me no matter what. God knows what's going to happen in school tomorrow, but that's okay because I have my family and I have Ned and MJ. And I don't think Flash will be a problem anymore, I don't think even Flash is dumb enough to continue bullying me, knowing the whole of the Avengers will be after him. Life would be weird for a while, all the questions I get at school about my life and the Avengers, but after a while I'm sure I will be back to the same old, boring, nerdy Peter Parker from Queens. Maybe field trips aren't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this, I enjoyed writing it. I might add another chapter about what happened in school after the field trip, but for now this is finished. Thanks for reading xx
> 
> If anyone has any Thiam, Marvel (in particular Irondad/Spiderson, Stucky or Loki), or Malec prompts just let me know and I'll eventually get round to writing them. xxx


End file.
